Desire
by Goddess Jeneveve
Summary: Jealous feelings toward's Kaoru making friends cause Hikaru to seek solace in the last person he ever expected. After one night together, Kyouya and Hikaru find their desire for each other growing. Slash. KyouxHika. Disclaimer: Chars not mine, only plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was nothing about the serene crisp Fall air to suggest that something was amiss, but two prominent members of the Ouran Koukou Host Club were absent from the third floor music room and Tamaki was not happy.

"Mommy! Where are you?" he asked no one in particular though by now the members of the Host Club knew he was referring to Kyouya. He paced back and forth, eyes glancing down at his watch every few minutes.

Honey's eyes were wide from his place on one of the couches that seemed to litter the room, watching as Tamaki pulled at his own hair. He looked up at Mori, who was sitting in the chair nearest to him.

"Is Tama-chan going to go bald from pulling out his hair, Takashi?" he asked his cousin cutely. Mori merely shrugged, watching their leader with slight amusement.

Haruhi was sharing a couch with Kaoru, who was trying his hardest to get her to laugh, and wasn't worried about the "missing" members.

"I'm sure Kyouya-sempai and Hikaru both have very good reasons for not coming today," she had told the overdramatic blonde the moment he first started freaking out. After that, she had decided it was best to completely ignore him.

Without warning, Tamaki now turned on Kaoru and pointed accusatorily at the redhead.

"Hitachiin! You know where that diabolical twin of yours is and don't try to deny it!"

Haruhi glared at the blonde.

"Just because Hikaru is his brother doesn't mean he knows where he is every single minute. It's time you… all of you realize that Hikaru and Kaoru are two separate people even though they look alike."

Tamaki was in his corner seconds later, knees to his chest as he talked to himself.

Kaoru sighed as he glanced from his lord to Haruhi.

"You know I know where Hikaru is," he said. "I can tell you do."

Haruhi grinned in a way that immediately reminded him of his twin.

"Regardless, it is time Sempai saw you and your brother as two rather than one. I know he said he's tried to get you and Hikaru to open up, but obviously not hard enough."

Kaoru grinned, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips.

"I also know that you know as well as I do just who Hikaru is with," she continued calmly.

Kaoru spit out the coffee as if it burned his mouth and stared at Haruhi with wide eyes.

"How did y-how do you know?" he asked softly, leaning in close to her. She smiled and shrugged.

"Well, they have been a lot closer lately. I mean, when I first joined I don't recall ever seeing you or him talk to Kyouya-sempai. How are you with it?"

He sighed, looking around. Tamaki was still in his corner, rocking back and forth, though he was now being consoled by Honey while Mori looked on.

"Haruhi, I'll never tell Tamaki this, because I'm not sure it'd make a difference, but I'm not really sure I trust Kyouya. He's always writing something down on that clipboard, he hardly hosts like the rest of us, and I know he takes care of the clubs finances but sometimes I wonder how he gets a hold of some of the things he sells. He gets his hands on things that I would never hand over willingly."

Haruhi smiled and placed her hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"You know, Hikaru is a lot more like Kyouya-sempai than you may realize. I'm sure he knows what he's getting into, and if it makes you feel any better, I think this will be good for both of them, even if it doesn't work out." She pulled her hand away and picked up her cup of coffee, taking a sip before placing it down once more.

Kaoru smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I suppose you're right. I guess since it's always been just us until you came along, I'm a little jealous, but…"

Haruhi raised a brow. "Hai?"

The redhead grinned and cupped her chin, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Without Hikaru here, I can have you to myself--"

SMACK! Kaoru cringed as a hand collided with his head.

He smirked up at Tamaki before winking at Haruhi, who smiled. He then made his way past the blonde claiming that he needed more coffee and left the two alone.

Tamaki watched the redhead until he was well across the room and took the vacant seat next to Haruhi. Before he even opened his mouth, she placed a finger to his lip and shook her head.

"Don't ask me where Kyouya-sempai or Hikaru is because even if I knew, I wouldn't say. If it is important to them that you know, then they will tell you themselves. Now, we have a Host Club meeting so you might want to fix yourself up for your clients." She removed her finger and smiled. Tamaki returned the smile though it was soon replaced by a scowl.

"We can't have a club meeting without Kyouya! He handles the financial--"

"And he has asked me if I could take care of them, because he had something important to attend to and sends his regrets that he can't be here. I can handle it. Math is my favorite subject after all. And I'm sure Kaoru won't mind working alone today. Everything will be fine."

Tamaki's eyes grew impossibly large as tears swam within them. He hugged her quickly, before she could object, and then rushed across the room with a quick word of thanks, before she could smack him.

The Host Club was open for business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikaru looked down at the note in his hand and sighed. It had asked that he come to the library instead of going to the third floor music room, and instructed that he go to the last shelves in the back of the small room. He'd never set foot in a room like this, though he knew it was booked out to students who payed well to use it. He could see why, as he hadn't seen a single person, not even a teacher. It was obvious, however, that Kyouya wasn't there either.

---

One month earlier:

Standing at the front steps of Ouran Koukou, Hikaru had watched as Kaoru left school with a small group of friends. Something inside him swelled and it wasn't until later that he realized it had been jealousy. He was so absorbed in watching the way Kaoru laughed with others; it was the way they had always laughed together. He didn't hear someone approach him from behind until that person chose to speak.

"It seems to me that your brother has no trouble separating from you and doing his own thing."

Hikaru jumped a foot in the air, spinning around. Looking into familiar brown eyes framed by glasses, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Damn, Kyouya-sempai," he said, still catching his breath. "Do you always have to sneak up on people?"

The raven-haired boy smirked and shrugged. "Do you always have to be so loud and obnoxious?"

Hikaru raised a brow and slowly grinned as Kyouya laughed lightly. The dark haired boy looked down at his watch before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you come over to my house," he offered. Hikaru smiled and nodded. The Host Club meeting that afternoon had been an interesting affair, but the moment he accepted Kyouya's invitation, unanswered questions he never really cared about entered his mind. Like why Kyouya interacted the least in the meetings, and why he only seemed to ever speak to Tamaki. He recalled that at one point he'd wondered if those two had ever been lovers, the way they adressed one another. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. Tamaki and Kyouya... that was laughable.

He followed Kyouya to his car, the driver nodding to each of them as he held open the door for them to slide in, shutting it the moment they were in.

"Why don't you host with the rest of us?" he said. The black-haired boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chuckled lightly.

"I tire easily of the charades and games, and I like taking care of the club's finances. The numbers don't giggle or scream at you. Don't you ever tire of your faux romance with your brother? All for the sake of some girls? Besides, I'm truly not interested in most girls."

That surprised Hikaru. He knew of Kyouya's failed attempts on Haruhi, even if Kyouya himself didn't know that he did. Looking out the window, he sighed until Kyouya spoke.

"I believe I may have found someone else to occupy my time."

Hikaru turned to find Kyouya leaning across the seat, hands on either side of him. A blush crept up his neck and into his cheeks as he looked up at the driver who seemed to be working very hard to not take notice of events taking place in the back seat.

Kyouya followed his glance and smirked. "Don't mind him. He's payed well to keep silent about things that take place within this car. Now, as I was saying, ... someone rather… exciting."

"Hai… and who is that?" Hikaru asked, fully aware of the heat rising between them and far more aware of the growing hard-on between his legs. Confusion filled his mind. Was Kyouya hitting on him?

A deep, low chuckle escaped the raven haired boy as he leaned in closer and whispered huskily into the redhead's ear.

"Haruhi isn't the only one who can tell the two of you apart, Hikaru. I could always tell, regardless of your antics."

Hikaru's blush deepened, a shiver running down his spine at the way Kyouya said his name.

"Y-yeah. I'm louder and I swear more."

There was that chuckle once again. Damn, he was seriously beginning to like Kyouya's laugh more and more.

"There is that, but that's not it. You are far more alluring."

Hikaru gasped as he felt the older boy nibble on the lobe of his ear. He was surprised to find that he was very disappointed when Kyouya pulled away.

"Kyou--"

"We've arrived," he said with a self-satisfied smirk that made Hikaru want to smack it right off him and to kiss him hard on those lips at the same time. How could one guy be so cold and quiet, and still be so damn sexy?

The driver let them out and Kyouya led him into the house, giving the younger boy a small tour of downstairs.

They climbed the stairs to the second story. As they reached the last door on the landing, Kyouya turned to Hikaru, stopping him. Gripping his chin, much the same way he'd always done with Kaoru, the raven haired boy, leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Hikaru's.

Hikaru's eyes fluttered closed and he slowly pressed his hands to Kyouya's chest. Pulling away, Kyouya took the redhead's hands into his own and brushed his lips against them.

"My sister isn't here, nor are my brothers. My parents won't be home for another few hours if you'd like to stay."

Hikaru's face went redder than he ever thought possible. Never had a person made him blush so much. Though he didn't come out and say it, Hikaru knew exactly what Kyouya wanted. If he was honest with himself, Hikaru knew he wanted the same; wanted Kyouya. With a new found shyness that he never knew he possessed, he slowly nodded, eyes locked with Kyouya's.

"Very well," the raven haired boy said as if Hikaru had begged to stay--though Hikaru wasn't completely certain he wouldn't have. With a grin, Kyouya released the redhead and opened his door, holding it open so that Hikaru could enter. Grinning, he followed, shutting and locking the door behind them.

---

Hikaru blushed as he remembered the way he'd felt that time with Kyouya. Even a month after that first day, he was still surprised that such a quiet person could be so passionate. He longed for when he could experience it again. After that first time, they could only find time to sneak around-a breathless kiss in a vacant room or hallway, a few touches. He loved it when Kyouya pushed him to the wall, lips pressed hard against his own. Damn it, he was getting horny just thinking about those long fingers running down his spine and gripping his ass as they grinded into each other. A soft moan reached his ear and it was a moment until he realized that it'd been from him.

"Damn it, Kyouya," he whispered, leaning against the last shelf as he ran his hand down to rub his growing erection through the cloth of his uniform pants. "Even when you're not around you drive me crazy."

With a quick glance around the library, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his aching cock from the confines of his boxer shorts. Closing a hand around himself tightly, he began pumping fast as he closed his eyes, imagining that it was Kyouya's strong hand that stroked him. He was so caught up in pleasuring himself that he didn't hear someone arrive. His eyes shot open as he heard that deep chuckle he knew so well. Blushing madly, he instinctively tried to put himself up, but before he could get the zipper up even half way, Kyouya was on his knees in front of him.

"K-Kyouya," he stuttered. Kyouya removed his glasses, placing them in the pocket of his shirt.

"If this is what you get up to when I'm running late," he said, looking up at the redhead, "I might have to come late far more often. You don't know how incredibly sexy you look when you masturbate."

Heat flared into Hikaru's cheeks as he watched Kyouya unzip his pants once more and pull out his throbbing erection. Looking up, his eyes locked with Hikaru's.

"Did you know that you called my name while you were masturbating?" the boy asked as if he were merely commenting on the weather. "Hearing you call my name makes me want to give you reason to call it."

Eyes still peering intently into the redhead's, he leaned in and flicked his tongue over the tip of the leaking manhood. The raven-haired boy then took him deep into his mouth, sucking hard on the hot flesh. It wasn't long before Hikaru realized that Kyouya was definitely experienced at this sort of thing. He was surprised as a pang of jealousy flared through him at the thought of Kyouya with anyone else.

Hikaru was soon fucking Kyouya's mouth, though his cock would only be halfway into the boy's mouth when the older boy would pull away and grin maniacally up at the redhead.

"K-youya," Hikaru gasped angirlly and moaned as his manhood was taken in once more, that damned chuckle vibrating against the sensitive skin. Hikaru cursed the older boy mentally. His torturing was all to establish that he was in control. And Kyouya liked the control, if that feral look in his eyes was any indication.

As a ripple of heat headed straight for his groin, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"G-going to c-come," he warned through gritted teeth, though the older boy continued to suck dutifully, brushing the tip of his tongue over his balls every so often. "Ky-Kyouya!" With another throb, he came into Kyouya's willing mouth.

The raven-haired boy lapped up every bit of Hikaru's seed. When he was sure he'd gotten every bit, he rose to his feet and pinned the younger boy roughly into the shelf, ravishing his mouth with his tongue.

By the time they were done in the library, Hikaru was spent. He grinned blushingly at Kyouya as he watched the boy put on his glasses.

"Would you like to come over?" he offered causing Kyouya to look at him in surprise.

"I would, indeed, but your brother won't mind?"

Hikaru placed his hand on Kyouya's chest and slowly slid it all the way to his crotch, squeezing the erection there and causing an audible gasp to escape the boy's lips.

"It doesn't matter if he minds or not," the redhead said, rubbing Kyouya hard through the fabric of his pants until the older boy moaned, mouth parted open slightly. "Besides, I've yet to serve you." He ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes met Kyouya's. The boy blinked in surprise but nodded. "Very well. I suppose I can pay a small visit."

With a small peck on Hikaru's lips, Kyouya stepped away and took the younger boy's hand in his, pressing his lips to it as he had little more than a month ago.

"Lead on," he said, and the two made their way out of the school and into the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikaru closed his eyes enjoying the way Kyouya's hands ghosted across his skin under his shirt as the older boy nibbled at his neck, his hot breath causing the redhead's skin to tingle. His fingers ran tracks down Kyouya's bare back (his shirt, along with his glasses, long gone, discarded somewhere within the room as they'd made their way to Hikaru's bed with some difficulty), but even Kyouya's godly touch couldn't dispel a thought from the foreground of his mind.

Kyouya must have sensed his unease because a moment later, he pulled away, causing Hikaru's arms to fall to the bed. The older boy raised a brow, a small scowl on his face.

"Hikaru, if you don't want to do this, fine, but might I remind you that it was you who invited me here."

Anger surged through Hikaru as he stared back into those dark eyes that seemed to hold no emotion. He bit his tongue, however, and decided to voice his thoughts.

"Kyouya," he began, reaching up to brush the boy's bangs back from his eyes. Kyouya raised a brow, waiting for the redhead to continue. "We've never discussed… well…" He knew from the look of understanding in those brown eyes that Kyouya knew what he was getting at. With a sigh, the raven-haired boy sat up in the bed and glanced out the window.

"Hikaru, let me tell you now that we are not boyfriends and there isn't anything between us but sex. I don't know what it is you want, but if it's anything more than what we're doing, I can't give it to you. I never pretended to want anything more than a sexual partner from you. You need to decide right now I you want to continue this or not, because this is the last time I will discuss it."

Hikaru nodded, though Kyouya couldn't see it. He had thought as much and was angry at himself for the pang of hurt that surfaced. He was not going to fall for someone who couldn't love him in return. He knew that he should stop this thing with the older boy before he was in too deep, but he also knew that it was impossible. He needed Kyouya.

Reaching for Kyouya's wrist, he raised it to his own lips and kissed it, grinning as the boy eyed him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you out of my hands," he said. Kyouya smirked and before he knew it, Hikaru was pinned to the bed, the raven-haired boy kneeling over him, the passionate spark in his eyes once more. Hikaru grinned as he raised himself to grind into Kyouya, pushing any misgivings to the back of his mind. A growl emitted from deep within Kyouya causing the redhead to shiver in anticipation as the older boy pressed his lips possessively against Hikaru's, running his tongue along them. Hikaru smirked, not allowing Kyouya the entrance he sought.

Finally, Kyouya pulled away exasperatedly.

"Hitachiin, if you keep up I'll charge you like the girl,"he said, annoyance evident in his voice. He chucked as Hikaru's mouth fell open. "Very good."

Before the boy could close his mouth, Kyouya kissed him hard, his tongue running against Hikaru's. It wasn't long before they were pulling at each other's clothes, Hikaru's shirt pulled off by Kyouya and tossed to the ground, as they became locked in a battle of tongues. Kyouya's hands slid down to the redhead's pants, sliding them off with ease. A second later, Hikaru's boxer shorts joined the pants somewhere on the floor. Hikaru started to turn onto his stomach but Kyouya stopped him, a smirk on his face.

"I want to see your face," was all he said in reply to Hikaru's questioning gaze, causing the redhead to blush making Kyouya grin wider. Settling himself between the younger boy's legs, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down as far as he could from his kneeling position on the bed. Hikaru reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of oil from the drawer, handing it to Kyouya, who smirked, brows raised in amusement. Hikaru blushed, avoiding those dark eyes.

"I use it when I jack off," he muttered, hating the way Kyouya could cause his confidence to diminish with a single look. That low chuckle reached his ear and he felt his erection twinge in response. Damn, how would he be able to handle Host Club meetings with Kyouya if a mere laugh or look set him off. He'd have the older boy's tie in his hand, his mouth to Kyouya's in two seconds flat. A laugh escaped him as he pictured the looks on the others' faces, especially their leader.

"Hm, what is so humorous that you feel the need to laugh during sex?" Kyouya asked. Hikaru looked into his eyes and, finding no annoyance-only amusement, he told him. The raven-haired boy snickered.

"Indeed, that gives me an idea, but for now," he stated and Hikaru gasped as he felt a wet intrusion in his entrance, "focus on me. I'm far more important." He added a second finger causing Hikaru to gasp once again. "Relax or it will hurt worse. I oiled them; it's not that bad." Slowly, he began to scissor his fingers, stretching him. A thought passed through Hikaru's mind that Kyouya wouldn't bother preparing him if he didn't care about him. Mad at himself for letting such a though pass his mental blockade, he wasn't prepared as Kyouya's fingers brushed his prostate.

"Nngh!" he moaned, pushing back against the fingers, wanting that feeling again and again, but Kyouya pulled out the fingers and applied a generous of oil to his cock, settling it at Hikaru's entrance.

"Hikaru, look into my eyes," he said, his voice husky as he placed his hands on Hikaru's thighs. The moment Hikaru locked eyes with Kyouya, the older boy pushed all the way into him. Crying out in pain, Hikaru closed his eyes tight.

Kyouya said nothing but was still, allowing the redhead to adjust until he was comfortable, his hands running down Hikaru's thighs. Hikaru shifted a bit, taking deep breaths and relaxing his muscles. Moving a bit more, he gasped as the pain slowly turned into a vague pleasurable sensation. He grinned, squeezing around Kyouya's member, letting the raven-haired boy know he was ready. Kyouya began to thrust in and out of him, his pace slow, one hand releasing his thigh to close around Hikaru's ignored cock. He slowly began to stroke the redhead in time with each thrust. Hikaru was in heaven, eyes fluttering as he moved in time with the older boy. Then, without warning, Kyouya stopped all together.

"Kyouya, wha--Nngh! Damn, ah!" Hikaru called out as the raven-haired boy suddenly shifted and thrusted hard and fast into him, hitting his prostate every time. It was moments before Hikaru came calling Kyouya's name, his muscles tightening around the older boy's member as Hikaru's semen flowed over his hand. Hand releasing Hikaru's cock and gripping the boy's thigh once more, Kyouya thrusted hard, sweat-soaked bangs falling into his face. His eyes were closed tight and Hikaru was quite content to lie there spent, watching the older boy reach his climax.

"Mm, …so tight…so good… nngh, Hikaru." Hot liquid filled Hikaru as Kyouya released into him. He continued to thrust, slowing as his hands rubbed Hikaru's thighs, the redhead's own seed being rubbed into his skin. With a soft growl, the raven-haired boy pulled out and collapsed on Hikaru's side, lying flat on his back.

Hikaru rolled onto his side and leaned over to press his lips to Kyouya's. The older boy's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close. With a content sigh, Hikaru laid his head on Kyouya's chest. Not thinking as he drifted of to sleep, he mumbled three words that Kyouya didn't want to hear.

"…love you, Kyouya."


End file.
